When The Cicadas Cry
by Sumeragi Shoko
Summary: Whose eyes do you believe? 'Ta...tasukete, Ichigo...'. Chapter 6. Review?
1. Ne? Ichi!

Do you...

Believe in it?

What eye do you believe in it?

What voice do you believe in it?

What is your dedicated to believe in it?

Do you...

Believe me?

* * *

Nafasnya kacau, peluh bercuran jatuh bersama air matanya. Dia memukul pria dibawahnya dengan pemukul baseball berulang kali, meski tahu pria itu sudah tidak bernafas. Darah mengalir, mengotori tikar bambu. Matanya membelak, dia dihantui fantasinya sendiri...

* * *

**When the Cicadas Cry**

by Shoko Sumeragi

**BLEACH** an anime/manga series own by Kubo Tite

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni **a Visual Novel own by Ryukishi07

**Chaos;HEAd **a Visual Novel develop by Nitroplus and 5pb

**When the Cicadas Cry** (actually the meaning of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) a Fanfiction write by Shoko Sumeragi

Rating : **M**

Genre : **Mystery/Suspense**. Sci-fi, Romance, Crime

Language : **Indonesian** as main language. **Japanese and English** as minor languages

Warning : **hard content, some lime scene, violent, crossover, semi-AU**

* * *

**Do You Believe in It?**

* * *

**#1. Ne? I~chi?!**

* * *

What the...??

What the hell was going on??

Aku menatap sebuah hard-content di depanku. Lukisan abstrak di dinding putih yang di lukis dengan darah merah.

Blood...

What the hell was going on? Dimana aku sekarang?

Kedua mata coklatku membulat, bertentangan dengan otak kiriku yang mengerang, menolak menyimpan memori yang ada. Sementara otak kananku terlalu berani untuk memberikan energi agar aku merekam semuanya.

Gadis itu berdiri membelakangiku, dihadapannya, sesosok pria tidak dikenal tewas mengenaskan dengan kepala pecah dan tubuhnya terpaku di dinding. Ya, seluruh tubuhnya rusak oleh paku-paku yang menancap. Paku terbesar menancap di pelipisnya. Pemandangan ini seperti memaku sebuah boneka voodo di dinding agar pemiliknya dapat terus mengingat betapa bencinya dia pada orang yang dibuat boneka vodoonya.

Gadis itu memegang paku besar di tangan kirinya. Dan sebuah kapak besar di tangan kanannya.

Seem like she already knows, dia berbalik. Seluruh tubuhnya dilumuri darah, namun tubuhnya tak bercela. Tanda bahwa itu bukan darahnya. Mata ungu besarnya kosong, menatapku dengan senyuman tipis yang menggentarkanku.

Oh, man. This is the end of my useless life, I guess. Dia berjalan mendekat. Sialnya, kakiku justru malah mati suri saat ini. Aku tidak bisa berlari!!

Kulihat bagian kanan tubuh mengenaskan yang terpaku di dinding--tadi tidak kelihatan karena tertutup gadis itu--. Sebuah luka sepanjang 20 sentimeter, kukira. Sepertinya sama panjanng dengan mata kapak gadis itu. Melihat dari kondisinya, sepertinya luka itu disebabkan karena serangan bertubi-tubi. Oh my... Isi perutnya berhamburan keluar dari luka itu.

Kututup mulutku dengan tanganku sendiri, menahan mual yang berkoar-koar di dalam diriku.

Gadis itu berjalan mendekat, wajahnya tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Air mukanya begitu tenang. Dia tersenyum tipis. Satu meter lagi, dan aku akan mati di tempat yang bahkan tidak kuketahui.

" Yokatta, ne. Aitai yo... " suaranya merasuki tulangku di tengah atmosfir yang mencekam. Aku merasakan pandanganku makin kabur dan akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Samar-samar, kudengar suaranya menyebutkan namaku...

" I finally found you, Ichi..."

* * *

Aku terbangun. Kurasakan detak jantungku tak karuan. Kuatur nafasku. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisku. Aku beranjak dari futon dan duduk bersandar di pintu geser.

" Yume..." gumamku sambil tersenyum pahit. Kurasakan bau yang tidak lazim. Bau karat, dan bau amis besi. Kusadari, aku memegang sebuah benda panjang.

Paku. Sama dengan yang ada dalam mimpiku.

Darah. Bau yang kurasakan dalam mimpiku.

" Argh!!" refleks aku melemparkan benda itu.

Nani shitteru no?

* * *

**What will happen if you can't aparting dream and real?**

* * *

Ore wa Kurosaki Ichigo, Jyu-go sai desu. Aku tinggal di sebuah desa kecil dibalik pegunungan tinggi yang seakan menyembunyikan eksistensi desa ini, Seireitei. Awalnya, aku tinggal di kota bernama Karakura, namun baru-baru ini aku dan keluargaku pindah ke mari.

Hari menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi, aku berjalan menapaki jalan kecil yang ada di Seireitei.

How long, i didn't feel... How nice, the air...

Aku menghirup udara pagi yang menyejukkan. Sesuatu yang tidak kutemukan di kota besar.

" Ichigo!!!" gadis berambut pendek itu melambai dari kejauhan.

" Oy! Tatsuki!!" aku berlari menghampirinya.

" Hisashiburi, ne..." katanya sambil memukul pelan perutku.

" Aku cuma absen dua hari, kok!" kataku.

Gadis tomboy ini adalah Arisawa Tatsuki. Dia satu grade di atasku, tapi tidak lebih tinggi dariku. Pembawaannya sangat aktif, ribut, dan terkadang maskulin.

Kami berdua berjalan bersama menuju sekolah di Seireitei. Seireitei hanya sebuah desa kecil. Hanya ada satu sekolah dengan satu ruang kelas disini. Semua grade belajar bersama disini. Aku bisa membayangkan, betapa susahnya sensei mengajar materi yang berbeda-beda setiap grade-nya.

Di sekolah, Tatsuki adalah yang paling tinggi grade-nya, sehingga ia menjadi ketua kelas. Sementara, yang paling muda adalah seorang anak berambut semi-dark green bernama Neliel Tu. Meski dia adalah yang paling muda, pembawaannya tenang. Dia juga seorang miko.

Di Seireitei, aku terseret kedalam sebuah klub yang dipimpin Tatsuki--entah klub apa itu, sepertinya lebih seperti geng--. Anggotanya adalah aku, Tatsuki, Nel, seorang anak yang sedikit lebih tua dari Nel tapi jahil dan sangat menyebalkan bernama Kusajishi Yachiru, lalu seorang gadis yang satu grade di bawahku, Inoue Orihime. Kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, dan pergi ke berbagai tempat untuk sekedar wisata kuliner.

* * *

" Sebentar lagi festival tahunan Seireitei, ya..." Tatsuki membuka obrolan di jam istirahat ini.

" Nel-chan, you maybe so busy, right?" kata Orihime.

" Hm... Sebenarnya tidak juga, aku sudah terbiasa..." kata Nel.

" Oh iya, ya. Nel-chan kan miko..." kataku.

" Hei! Ichigo! Kau kan baru saja pindah kemari, pasti masih buta arah dan tidak tahu tempat-tempat disini. Bagaimana kalau siang ini, kita melakukan tour keliling desa??" usul Yachiru.

" Hm... Bolehlah. Ho, tumben kau pintar?" sindirku.

" Baka!! Aku mencoba bersikap baik padamu! Duren!!" teriakknya.

" Urusai! Chibiko!!" balasku.

" Jeruk busuk!!!"

" Baka-pinku!!"

" Ah... Sudahlah kalia berdua..." Nel menengahi.

" Kalian berdua tampaknya semangat sekali..."

Suara yang asing, tidak! Aku kenal suara ini. Aku menoleh ke arah suara.

" Ne? I~chi?!" katanya sambil tersenyum. Matanya bulat besar, dengan warna ungu gelap.

What the hell was going on? Aku tersentak kaget, memutar kembali memori dari fantasiku semalam.

Gadis itu... Gadis yang ada dalam mimpiku!

" Ne, Rukia-chan!!! Hisashiburi!!! Sudah seminggu kau tidak masuk sekolah,"

" Ara... Jadi kalian merindukanku?"

" Ruki-nee baka! Jangan ge-er!"

Aku sudah tidak bisa fokus dengan dialog mereka. Kulihat, gadis itu. Tidak bercela, aku tahu. Namun dimataku, ia nampak sama dengan mimpiku!

Berlumuran darah dengan tatapan mata yang kosong.

" O... OMAE!!!!??" teriakku sambil menunjuknya.

" Hn? Doushite? Ichigo-kun?" tanya Orihime.

" Ah... Sou ka! Wakatta. Ichigo, ini Kuchiki Rukia. Dia memang tidak masuk selama seminggu ini karena sakit," kata Tatsuki yang langsung ke prasangkanya sendiri.

" Iie!!! Omae wa!!! Mu... MURDERER!!" teriakku. Semuanya nampak kaget. Sejenak suasana menghening.

" Ara... Ichi! Kau terlalu banyak menghayal!!" Rukia memegang pundakku. Aku menepisnya.

" Ichi-chan... Daijobu?! Don't worry..." Nel memegang wajahku dengan kedua tangan mungilnya.

" Seireitei is a pecefully place, no murder!" lanjutnya.

" U... USO!!! Aku melihat gadis ini membunuh tadi malam! Aku masih ingat dengan seluruh paku yang menancap di tubuh korban! Luka bacok sepanjang dua puluh sentimeter! Dan kapak yang digunankannya untuk memecahkan kepala korban sekaligus menyebabkan luka tersebut!" kataku.

Semuanya terdiam. Rukia tertawa lalu berjalan menghampiriku.

" Sou ka? Soushite, anata wa shijiareru? Whose eyes... do you believe, Ichi?"

Aku merasakan detak jantungku berbacu dua kali dari tempo yang seharusnya.

* * *

Sou, ne... Can I believe in it? Altough I'm in a fantasyland? Ataukah sebenarnya aku terjebak dalam kukungan waktu di atas realita?

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Bagaimana? Membingungkan?

Sambil lewat, Saya mau melakukan voting :

Romance seperti apakah yang harus saya buat di fanfic ini nantinya?

**a. Harem**

**b. Pairing biasa**

**c. Threesome**

**d. Friendship biasa**

Tolong dijawab. Arigatou...^.^

* * *

Jikai, When The Cicadas Cry. **'Mochi for Hopeless'**

Ichigo mulai bisa menerima Rukia, meski dia masih merasa harus menjaga jarak dengan gadis ini. Ichigo yang membantu Rukia, secara tidak sengaja mengetahui kebenaran dibalik Seireitei yang mungkin berhubungan dengan mimpinya. Lalu, Tatsuki...

* * *

**_Whose eyes those eyes?_**


	2. Mochi for Hopeless

Do you...  
Believe in it?

Whose eye do you believe in it?  
Whose voice do you believe in it?  
What is your dedicated to believe in it?

Do you...  
Believe me?

* * *

Aku merasakan detak jantungku berbacu dua kali dari tempo yang seharusnya.  
Sou, ne... Can I believe in it? Altough I'm in a fantasyland? Ataukah sebenarnya aku terjebak dalam kukungan waktu di atas realita? Suatu ketidakyakinan pada keadaan dan diri sendiri. Suatu saat, aku akan kalah jika hanya ada aku sendiri yang berada di sisi ini. Suatu saat, aku akan pergi ke sisi mereka. Sisi dimana pikiran dan rohku dikunci disana. Ke sisi yang kusalahkan. Manusia, mereka tahu apa yang salah dan apa yang benar, tapi kenapa mereka berani berbuat salah?

* * *

**When the Cicadas Cry**

by Shoko Sumeragi

**BLEACH** an anime/manga series own by Kubo Tite

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni **a Visual Novel own by Ryukishi07

**Chaos;HEAd **a Visual Novel develop by Nitroplus and 5pb

**When the Cicadas Cry** (actually the meaning of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) a Fanfiction write by Shoko Sumeragi

Rating : **M**

Genre : **Mystery/Suspense**. Sci-fi, Romance, Crime

Language : **Indonesian** as main language. **Japanese and English** as minor languages

Warning : **hard content, some lime scene, violent, crossover, semi-AU**

* * *

**Do You Believe in It?**

* * *

**#2. Mochi for Hopeless**

* * *

" U... USO!!! Aku melihat gadis ini membunuh tadi malam! Aku masih ingat dengan seluruh paku yang menancap di tubuh korban! Luka bacok sepanjang dua puluh sentimeter! Dan kapak yang digunankannya untuk memecahkan kepala korban sekaligus menyebabkan luka tersebut!" kataku.  
Semuanya terdiam. Rukia tertawa lalu berjalan menghampiriku.  
" Sou ka? Soushite, anata wa shijiareru? Whose eyes... do you believe, Ichi?"

Aku sedikit merasa gentar. Tapi kukerahkan seluruh keberanian. Toh, dia tidak membawa senjata kali ini.  
" Ka... Kau jangan berbicara seolah-olah aku ini takut padamu!" bentakku. Dia membuat tampang innocent--yang harus kuakui sangat manis--, lalu tertawa. Reaksi yang tidak kuharapkan!!  
" Ara~ Ara~ Look at daddy, honey!!" Tatsuki mengacak-ngacak rambut Nel dan Yachiru.  
" Daddy? Apa maksudmu, Tatsuki!!!??" aku sedikit blushing.  
" Daddy kok gitu sih sama mommy??" Tatsuki tertawa lebar.  
" Nani?? Iie!! Nanti aku dikira homo lagi! Dasar incest!!!" Aku memukul kepala Tatsuki.  
Buak!! " Itukah yang dilakukan suami pada istrinya??? Rukia! Look at the tou-san! He's very arrogant and violeting me..." kata Tatsuki.  
" Haik, haik. Otou-san, yamette kudasai..." kata Rukia menahan tawa. Akhirnya semua pun tertawa.  
" DAME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

" Tou-chan, ini kuil tempatku tinggal. Acara puncak festival nanti akan diselenggarakan disini, jadinya kita tidak bisa masuk lebih dalam. Takutnya mengganngu persiapan festival," kata Nel sambil memperlihatkan depan kuil. Aku hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.  
" E...to... Berhenti memanggilku ayah," kataku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.  
" Ara?? Daddy... watashi ga suki ja nai, ka??" kata Tatsuki.  
" Habis, kau tidak cocok dipanggil ibu...--sepertinya kau lebih cocok jadi ayah--" kataku.  
" Ah, apa kau mau Rukia yang jadi istrimu, ne??" Tatsuki mulai menggoda. Rukia dibelakang sudah blushing.  
" U... Urusai! Kami bahkan tidak kenal satu sama lain!" kataku memalingkan wajah. Tiba-tiba, Rukia memukul punggungku dari belakang.  
" Hahaha... Kau benar-benar kikuk, danna!!" katanya. Oh, shit. What do you mean with 'danna', murderer??  
" Ara~ Kalau begitu, kalian berdua jadi orang tua kami! Tapi aku tetap pemimpin keluarga!!" Tatsuki mengancungkan telunjuknya ke langit.  
" Hihi. Dia benar-benar bangga dengan takdirnya..." bisik Rukia padaku. Tanpa kusadari, aku membalas tawanya dengan senyuman kecil.  
" Ya, dia benar-benar antusias..." kataku.  
Arisawa Tatsuki, di usianya yang masih muda, dia sudah menguasai teknik karate. Dia sangat kuat, terkadang beringas, dan nekat. Tatsuki tinggal berdua dengan neneknya di Seireitei. Dan dia merupakan calon pemimpin keluarga Arisawa.  
Dia benar-benar antusias menjadi pemimpin...  
" Ichi..."  
" Nani?"  
Kulihat Rukia menunduk sambil mencengkeram bajuku.  
" Zenbu... wakatta desu ka? Anata wa..." tanyanya.  
" A... Apa maksudmu? Apa yang kuketahui??" tanyaku balik.  
" Dame."  
" Doushite?"  
" Dame."  
" Ruki..."  
" Dame dayou, Ichi." dia menatapku.  
" Rukia..."  
" Jangan pernah, meragukan Seireitei. Jangan pernah, meragukan semua yang ada disini. Jangan takut..." dia tersenyum.  
" Watashi wa, Ichi ga mamoru desu!!" katanya. Aku tersenyum.  
" Arigatou, Rukia..."

* * *

**What will happen if you can't aparting dream and real?**

* * *

" Minna!! Aku membawakan bento!!" Orihime mengeluarkan enam kotak bento.  
" Whoa... Kebetulan aku sudah lapar..." Ichigo langsung mengambil tempat duduk, diikuti Rukia dan Tatsuki.  
" Ah, bento!! Ho~~ Ne-chan sugoi!!! Kau tahu aku sudah lapar!!!" Yachiru berniat duduk tapi dicegat Ichigo.  
" Apa kau? Hush! Hush! Tidak ada tempat duduk lagi. Nel, duduk disamping ibumu. Yachiru! Get out!" kata Ichigo.  
" Baka otou-san!!! Mau cari ribut??"  
" Pembalasan karena kemarin kau menumpahkan cat di mukaku!!"  
" Baka papa!!"  
" Stupid donkey!!"  
" Rotten orange!!"  
" Lolipop-ota!!"  
" Yamette kudasai, yo! Imotou, Tou-chan!" kata Rukia.  
" Daijobu, aku masak cukup untuk semua!' kata Orihime. Yachiru langsung duduk. Dan langsung mengeluarkan evil grinnya pada Ichigo. Ichigo bungkam, kesal, sambil memonyongkan bibir.  
" Itadakimasu~~!!!!"  
00-00-00  
" Ah, udang ini untukku!!" Ichigo melayangkan sumpitnya, berniat memakan udang goreng tepung terakhir.  
" Dame!! " Yachiru menjepit punggung tangan Ichigo dengan sumpit. Dan mereka berdua berkelahi lagi memperebutkan udang. Yang lain hanya memandang dengan tatapan -nyerah-mengurus-mereka-berdua-.  
" Makan bersama begini menyenangkan, ya?!" kata Rukia sambil memakan bakso goreng.  
" Hm, sou ne. Kaa-san!" kata Nel.

* * *

Hari sudah sore, saatnya semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing...

Seharusnya, Ichigo pulang bersama Rukia dan Tatsuki, karena rumah mereka searah. Tapi, Tatsuki diminta untuk membantu di kuil, jadi Ichigo pulang bersama Rukia.

" ..."  
" Rukia.."  
" Hn?"  
" Ano... Yang tadi pagi, gomen..." Ichigo menggaruk-garuk pipinya.  
" Hm... Daijobu dayou, Ichi." Rukia tersenyum. Tiba-tiba, dia teringat akan sesuatu.  
" Ah! Ichi! Aku mau memperlihatkan sesuatu!!" Rukia tampak semangat, dia langsung menarik tangan Ichigo dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.  
--00--  
Ichigo menuruni tumpukan sampah itu dengan hati-hati. Mereka berada di tempat pembuangan barang-barang bekas. Di sana-sini, terlihat barang-barang elektronik yang sudah rusak. Dibuang begitu saja oleh pemiliknya.  
" Ne, Rukia. Untuk apa kita disini?" tanya Ichigo.  
" Nanti kau akan lihat sendiri. Tunggu sebentar, ya?!" Rukia lalu meninggalkan Ichigo. Ichigo lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya diatas kulkas bekas. Memandang langit sore, yang sangat... merah. Ia lalu menyadari ada orang dibelakangnya.  
" Oh, gomen. Aku membuatmu terkejut?" tanya orang itu. Tangannya memegang sebuah kamera.  
" Ah, anda siapa?" tanya Ichigo.  
" Oh. Aku fotografer. Namaku Urahara Kisuke, aku biasanya disini memotret pemandangan alam." kata pria itu.  
" Ah... Ore Kurosaki Ichigo desu," kata Ichigo.  
" Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"  
" Ah, aku menunggu temanku. Dia tadi kesana..." Ichigo menunjuk tempat Rukia pergi tadi.  
" Dare?"  
" Seorang gadis, Kuchiki Rukia." kata Ichigo. Sejenak, raut wajah Kisuke berubah.  
" Gig... Iie! Ah... Kuchiki Rukia, ya? Apa dia pacarmu?" goda Kisuke. Ichigo blushing.  
" Ah! Bukan!! Kami hanya teman! Dia tadi memintaku untuk melihat sesuatu. Sepertinya dia sedang mengambilnya, jadi aku menunggu disini," kata Ichigo.  
Kisuke membetulkan letak topinya. " Hei, apa kau tahu? Kasus di Seireitei empat tahun terakhir ini?" tanya Kisuke.  
" Nani?"  
" Empat tahun ini. Setiap tahunnya, satu orang tewas mengenaskan dengan cara yang berbeda-beda. Dan... Kejadian itu, terjadi pada malam festival tahunan Seireitei,"  
'' Seireitei?!' batin Ichigo.  
" Ichi~~!!!" panggil Rukia dari kejauhan. Melihat itu, Kisuke memilih untuk pergi saja.  
" Kita lanjutkan nanti lagi, anak muda" kata Kisuke sambil berlalu. Ichigo hanya mengangguk dan berpaling ke Rukia. Rukia memberi tanda untuk menghampirinya.  
" Ichi, aku sudah menemukannya!! Ayo lihat!!!" Rukia menarik tangan Ichigo, sampai ke suatu tempat yang agak jauh dari tempat mereka tadi.  
" Nani kore??"  
" Kelinci, Ichi! Patung kelinci lucu!! Aku sangat suka kelinci!! Ah!!! Aku ingin membawanya pulang!!!"  
" Hm... Tapi patung kelinci ini tertimbun dengan sampah lain. Sulit mengambilnya kalau sampah-sampah ini tidak disingkirkan dulu," kata Ichigo.  
" Aah~" Rukia tampaknya kecewa.  
" Jangan kecewa dulu, lah! Kau punya kapak, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo. Rukia tampak berfikir.  
" Hm... Tidak ada, tapi tunggu sebentar, ya! Aku teringat akan sesuatu, semoga bisa dipakai," Rukia bergegas mengambil benda itu. Sementara menunggu, Ichigo menemukan sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik. Diambilnya tumpukan majalah bekas itu.  
" Majalah dari empat tahun yang lalu..." gumamnya. Dia lalu membolak-balik halaman, mencari artikel yang menarik.

**' 4 Juli 2005, seorang laki-laki dari Desa Seireitei ditemukan tewas dihutan. Menurut hasil visum, ditemukan luka bacok yang parah di leher dan perut sebelah kanannya. Diduga, senjata berupa semacam golok'  
' 2 Juli 2006, seorang laki-laki dari Desa Seireitei ditemukan tewas di dekat Kuil di desa asalnya. Hasil visum memperlihatkan, adanya luka yang dalam dan nyaris menembus dadanya. Senjata yang digunakan diperkirakan adalah tombak'  
' 5 Juli 2007, lagi-lagi ditemukan korban di Desa Seireitei. Kali ini, korban ditemukan mati dengan 20 luka tembak di seluruh tubuh'  
' 6 Juli 2008, lagi-lagi! Desa Seireitei kehilangan salah satu warganya karena kematian yang mengenaskan. Korban ditemukan tewas dalam keadaan tubuh yang terpotong-potong menjadi enam bagian. Kali ini, senjata yang digunakan ada dua. Diduga, sebelum dimutilasi, korban ditusuk berkali-kali dengan belati'**

Ichigo melemparkan majalah-majalah tersebut. Jadi, festival tahunan tidak pernah dilaksanakan pada tanggal yang sama?  
" Naze? Ada apa dengan bulan Juli? Tanggal empat, tanggal dua, tanggal lima, dan tanggal enam. Apa hubungannya??" gumam Ichigo.  
" Shini..goro... Um, artinya tidak jelas!" Terdengar suara Rukia dari belakang.  
" Ru... Rukia??!! Kau mengagetkanku??!!"  
" Hm? Ne? Memangnya kenapa dengan angkat 4, 2, 5, dan 6? Ada apa??" tanya Rukia.  
" Ah.. Bukan apa-apa. Kau bawa kapaknya?" tanya Ichigo.  
" Haik!!!"  
" Whoa!!" Ichigo kaget.  
" Kenapa?"  
" Besar sekali... Apa itu??"  
" Uh? Aku tidak menemukan kapak, tapi kurasa ini bisa dipakai?!" katanya sambil menyodorkan benda itu. Sepasang benda besar dan tajam, seperti sayap. Warnanya coklat transparan. Cantik, namun mengerikan**(1)**.  
" Ayo, Ichi!" katanya Rukia yang sudah siap mengayun.  
" Hm," kata Ichigo agak ragu.

* * *

Tatsuki membungkuk penuh hormat pada wanita tua dihadapannya.  
" Kau beritahu dia, Tatsuki. Tanggal 4 Juli nanti, adalah tanggal yang penting, festival tahunan desa akan diselenggarakan."  
" Baik. Obaa-sama,"  
Nel muncul dari balik pintu sambil memakai pakaian miko-nya.  
" Tatsuki-nee..." dia merangkak mendekati Tatsuki. Tatsuki tersenyum.  
" Kau sudah berusaha baik tahun lalu, Nel-chan." Tatsuki mengacak-ngacak rambut ikal Nel.  
" Yachiru-chan, Tatsuki-nee, Ori-nee, watashi... ne? Ima wa... Ruki-nee??" tanya Nel. Tatsuki tidak menjawab.  
" Jangan khawatir, Nel... Dia bisa!"

* * *

Roknya menari-nari ditiup angin, tubuh mungilnya berdiri tegak ditengah angin yang menderu. Dia menengadah, memandang sebuah titik didalam rumah bertingkat dua dihadapannya. Dari jauh, orang akan mengira dia memiliki sepasang sayap yang indah.  
" Shini...Goroshi..." gumamnya pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**(1)** Yang ngikutin A-Z versi Chaos;HEAd pasti tahu senjatanya Sakihata Rimi. Hayo~~ versi apa yang saya maksud?? Kapan-kapan gambar pedangnya dikasih lihat, deh!^.^  
--o--  
Seperti yang diminta, romance ini akan dilanjutkan dengan IchiRuki. At least, thank's for voting.

Saya mau minta tolong lagi...*jyah! kebanyakan minta tolong, kau!*  
Tolong urutkan ke-empat karakter dibawah ini. Boleh secara acak, atau diurutkan berdasarkan sesuatu :

- Tatsuki Arisawa  
- Orihime Inoue  
- Neliel Tu  
- Yachiru Kusajishi

Arigatou...^.^

Oh, iya! Bagi yang penasaran, Shoko kasih contekan dikit...

Cerita ini gabungan antara dua visual novel Chaos;HEAd dan Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Tapi lebih di fokuskan ke Higurashi no Naku Koro ni.

Do you know, who are they?^.^

Ichigo : Keiichi+Taku

Rukia : Rimi

Tatsuki : Mion

Nel : Rika

Yachiru : Satoko

Orihime : Rena

??? : Shion.

Hayo~~~ Siapakah saudara kembar Tatsuki a.k.a Mion??*kebanyakan ngoceh*. Yang bisa jawab, dapat balasan review yang langsung dibacakan oleh Hitsugaya Toushiro!!!*dance*

--o--

Terima kasih yang sudah mereview, mem-fav story ini, sampai memasukkan saya dalam list author favorit. Arigatou!!! Buat yang sudah meng-alert!! Saya usahakan update-nya secepat mungkin!^.^

Untuk **ai**, tenang. Ini sudah dikabulkan IchiRuki-nya. Untuk **Ichiruki Kurochiki**, Ichigo bukan banci kok. Memang dia cowok sendiri, tapi dia berada dalam kondisi harem, jadinya tetap jantan dong!??XD. Untuk **BakaMirai**, Rukia jahat atau nggak ya??--pura pura o'on--. Lihat saja nanti. Memang membingungkan! Shoko aja masih lola sama visual novelnya. Untuk **IchiRuki Shirosaki**, sadiskah? Buat saya ini belum sadis. M-ratednya belum kerasa...T.T--dasar nggak bakat crime!--. Buat **Yumemiru reirin**, Yu-hu~~ Chaos;HEAd. Suka juga, ya? Whoa~~ Shoko kurang ngikutin Gundam 00. Entah darimada dapat nama Sumeragi ini...o.O

--o--

Partisipasi dan dukungan kalian sangat berarti. Semoga Shoko bisa menyajikan hiburan yang makin baik dan makin baik kedepannya. Seorang pekerja seni tidak akan ada tanpa mereka yang melihat karyanya. Maka, review kalian selalu saya tunggu.^.^

* * *

Jikai, When The Cicadas Cry. '**Die and Kill**'

Ichigo mengetahui banyak hal dari fotografer bernama Kisuke Urahara itu. Dan malam itu, Rukia datang kerumahnya, membawa sebuah pesan kematian...

* * *

**_Whose eyes those eyes?_**

~  
Jikai, When The Cicadas Cry. 'Die and Kill'

Ichigo mengetahui banyak hal dari fotografer bernama Kisuke Urahara itu. Dan malam itu, Rukia datang kerumahnya, membawa sebuah pesan kematian...


	3. Die and Kill

Do you...  
Believe in it?

Whose eye do you believe in it?  
Whose voice do you believe in it?  
What is your dedicated to believe in it?

Do you...  
Believe me?

* * *

Roknya menari-nari ditiup angin, tubuh mungilnya berdiri tegak ditengah angin yang menderu. Dia menengadah, memandang sebuah titik didalam rumah bertingkat dua dihadapannya. Dari jauh, orang akan mengira dia memiliki sepasang sayap yang indah.

* * *

**When the Cicadas Cry**

by Shoko Sumeragi

**BLEACH** an anime/manga series own by Kubo Tite

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni **a Visual Novel own by Ryukishi07

**Chaos;HEAd **a Visual Novel develop by Nitroplus and 5pb

**When the Cicadas Cry** (actually the meaning of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) a Fanfiction write by Shoko Sumeragi

Rating : **M**

Genre : **Mystery/Suspense**. Sci-fi, Romance, Crime

Language : **Indonesian** as main language. **Japanese and English** as minor languages

Warning : **hard content, some lime scene, violent, crossover, semi-AU**

* * *

**Do You Believe in It?**

* * *

**#3. Die and Kill**

* * *

" Shini...Goroshi..." gumamnya pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar.

* * *

Ichigo berdiam diri di kamarnya. Ia tampaknya masih memikirkan artikel yang dilihatnya tadi.  
" Ichigo!!! Ada orang meneleponmu," kata ayahnya. Membuyarkan segala lamunan belia lima belas tahun ini.  
" Siapa?"  
" Dia bilang namanya Kisuke Urahara,"

* * *

**What will happen if you can't aparting dream and real?**

* * *

" Mo...Moshi-moshi...?"  
" Ho, Ichigo! Maaf ya, tiba-tiba pergi tadi sore. Bagaimana?"  
" Bagaimana apanya??" tanya Ichigo tidak mengerti.  
" Itu... Kau dan gadis manis berambut hitam itu..." nada bicara Kisuke seolah menggoda Ichigo.  
" U...urusai, yo! Sudah kubilang kami tidak ada apa-apa. Dan tadi itu aku hanya membantunya mengangkat patung kelinci yang kebetulan dilihatnya beberapa hari sebelumnya. Dia meminta bantuanku karena sulit mengeluarkannya jika hanya dia sendiri," kata Ichigo.  
" Dengan apa?"  
" Ah? Um... Seperti semacam pedang. Warnanya coklat agak transparan, dan berbentuk seperti sayap. Ada sepasang, jadi dia memimnjamkan salah satunya untukku,"  
" Ho? Sou ne?" gumam Kisuke pelan.  
" Kenapa?"  
" Bukan apa-apa,"  
" Ah, Urahara-san. Kau sepertinya benar tentang pembunuhan di Seireitei. Aku tadi melihat artikel di majalah bekas yang kebetulan dibuang ditempat kami menemukan patung kelinci,"  
" Kalau begitu, kau harus hati-hati dengan sekitarmu,"  
" Kenapa?"  
" Hm... Sebentar, aku coba lihat di kliping sejak empat tahun yang lalu... Em, yak! Ichigo, apa kau masih ingat dengan artikel yang kau baca?"  
" Hm... Tidak juga,"  
" Tanggal 4 Juli 2005. Korban ditemukan tewas di hutan. Tanggal 2 Juli 2006, di dekat kuil. Tanggal 5 Juli 2007 di dekat rumah sakit. Dan yang terakhir, tahun lalu..."  
" Dimana?" tanya Ichigo penasaran. Memang, dia tidak membaca lokasi penemuan korban 2 tahun terakhir.  
" Di dekat rumahmu sekarang. Kau tahu itu artinya apa?"  
" Ya... Ya kalau hanya didekat rumahku juga bukan berarti itu membahayakanku! Dan kalau dilihat dipeta, itu bukan urutan tempat yang runtun. Lokasinya terpencar-pencar!"  
" Bukan. Tadi kan sudah kubilang, hati-hati dengan sekitarmu..."  
Ichigo mulai berfikir, apa maksud kata-kata Kisuke? Ia lalu menyadari suatu persamaan.  
" Mu... Mustahil! Ini hanya kebetulan!! Tidak mungkin!!" Ichigo berteriak. Namun, diseberang telepon sana, Kisuke hanya menjawabnya dengan tenang.  
" Kusajishi Yachiru, rumahnya berada tepat 2 rumah sebelum hutan menuju bukit timur. Neliel Tu, tinggal di kuil sebagai miko. Inoue Orihime yang sering membantu di rumah sakit dan tinggal di seberangnya. Serta Arisawa Tatsuki, tetanggamu yang hanya berselang 4 rumah, Ichigo..."  
" Mustahil..."  
Tok! Tok! Tok!  
Ichigo terkejut saat pintu geser tiba-tiba diketok.  
" Ichigo, kau disini rupanya? Rukia-chan sekarang ada di kamarmu," kata ayah Ichigo. Ichigo kaget.  
" Be... berarti dia melewati ruangan ini, kan?" suara Ichigo sedikit tertahan. Memang, kamar Ichigo berada di tingkat dua yang hanya bisa di jangkau oleh tangga yang berada disebelah ruang tamu. Tempat Ichigo menelepon Kisuke.  
" Iya, tentu saja,"  
Ichigo tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi, dia langsung berlari menuju kamarnya. Dan menemukan kamarnya kosong. Sementara, Rukia berdiri memandangi kamar Ichigo dari luar pagar rumah Ichigo...

* * *

" Ichigo!!!!" sapa Yachiru.  
" Oy, Yachiru! Kau tampak bersemangat hari ini!"  
" Tentu saja, hari ini kan festival tahunan Seireitei! Berarti... Saatnya mencicipi semua stand makanan!!!" kata Yachiru semangat.  
" Ara~ Ichigo, karena kau anggota klub. Maka kau harus mengikuti lomba tahunan klub kita!" Tatsuki mengacungkan telunjuknya.  
" Ha?"

* * *

" Ano~ Maaf, siang-siang begini sudah pakai ini..." Nel tampak malu-malu dengan pakaian miko-nya.  
" Kawaii!!!!" koor Orihime, Rukia, dan Yachiru.  
" Kau tampak manis seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Nel!" puji Tatsuki.  
" Arigatou, Tatsuki-nee..."  
" Oy, Tatsuki! Lomba apa yang kau maksud?" Ichigo nampaknya kurang antusias dengan lomba itu.  
" Baka! Tentu saja lomba makan! Siapa diantara kita yang makan paling cepat dengan porsi yang sama, maka dia yang menang!!"  
" Apa????"  
Dimulailah lomba makan mereka. Makan takoyaki dimenangkan Ichigo, makan gulali dimenangkan Nel, makan manisan kacang dimenangkan Rukia, makan mi goreng dimenangkan Nel, makan onigiri rasa buah dimenangkan Orihime, dan makan pie dimenangkan Tatsuki.  
" Jyah! Berarti tahun ini seri lagi dong..." kata Tatsuki sedikit kecewa.  
" Semuanya bersemangat tidak mau kalah..." kata Rukia.  
" Tentu saja, siapa juga yang mau dapat hukuman : muka dicoret-coret ala tikus dn tidak boleh dihapus sampai festival selesai. Siapa yang mau?" kata Yachiru.  
" Uh... Padahal aku mau melihat Ichigo-kun dengan muka tikus..." kata Orihime. Ichigo cengo, sementara yang lain semua tertawa.

* * *

Setelah lomba itu, mereka semua terpencar-pencar. Nel kembali ke kuil menjalani perannya sebagai miko, Yachiru ke tempat manisan, Orihime dan Tatsuki menyaksikan pertunjukkan. Sementara, Ichigo dan Rukia...  
Ichigo merasa aneh bersama Rukia. Meski wajahnya damai sekali. Tapi, dia merasa ada hawa yang tidak enak bersamanya...  
" Rukia..."  
" Kenapa??"  
" Rukia, kau tahu tentang..."  
" Tidak ada," jawabnya cepat. Wajahnya menunduk. Kata-katanya dingin dan datar.  
" Ah... Aku kan belum bicara..."  
" Ichi, kau mau bertanya soal pembunuhan di Seireitei, kan?"  
" Ba... Bagaimana kau tahu??"  
Rukia tidak menjawab. Dia justru berjalan menuju belakang kuil. Jauh, melewati pohon-pohon hingga sampai di tepi sungai. Ichigo mengikutinya.  
" Rukia... Kau tahu darimana? Jawab! Kau pasti tahu sesuatu!" kata Ichigo. Rukia berbalik, meski tetap menunduk.  
" Padahal sudah kuperingatkan, baka!"  
" Rukia..."  
" Kalau begitu, hanya ada satu hal yang bisa kukatakan..." Rukia mengangkat wajahnya. Ichigo bungkam, melihat bukan lagi wajah damai di hadapannya. Melainkan wajah mengerikan Rukia dengan seringai setan dan mata iblis. Angin berhembus, membawa ultimatum darinya.  
" Kurosaki Ichigo... Go back, to Karakura," katanya sambil menatap Ichigo. Ichigo mundur selangkah. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Dikumpulkan semua keberaniannya.  
' Ini bahkan lebih parah dari mimpiku!' batinnya.  
" Kau... siapa??" tanya Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum, menahan tawa. Dia memandangi Ichigo.  
" Watashi wa dare? Ichi... I'm your fear..." katanya sambil menyeringai. Seluruh ketakutan berkumpul dalam diri Ichigo. Menjadi sesuatu yang akan disesalinya.  
" Ruki..."  
" Hn?" Rukia menampakkan wajah tidak mengerti. Ichigo kaget.  
" Apa yang baru kau katakan???"  
Rukia tidak mengerti, dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, " Aku? Apa yang baru kukatakan?"  
Ichigo diam, makin tidak mengerti. Paling tidak, dia bisa kembali melihat wajah damai Rukia.

* * *

Empat dalam bahasa jepang dibaca shi. Dua dalam bahasa jepang dibaca ni. Lima dalam bahasa jepang dibaca go. Enam dalam bahasa jepang dibaca roku atau ro.  
Festival tahunan Seireitei 2007-2009 dilaksanakan di bulan Juli. Berturut-turut pada tanggal 4, 2, 5, 6, 4. Dibaca Shini Goroshi. Secara harafiah memiliki arti...

'Mati, Bunuh'

Festival tahunan Seireitei, dilaksanakan di bulan Juli, disaat musim panas. Saat para serangga berkumpul. Salah satunya... higurashi...

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

- **Moshi-moshi**, salam yang bisa diartiikan sebagai 'halo' dalam pembicaraan lewat media telepon.  
- **Urusai**, bisa diartikan sebagai 'diamlah!'  
- **Sou, ne, sou ne?** Sou biasa digunakan sebagai 'ya' atau 'betul'. Ne merupakan kata yang digunakan untuk membuat kalimat tanya. Sou ne? Bisa diartikan sebagai 'benarkah?' atau 'begitukah?'  
- **Ara~** biasanya tidak memiliki arti tertentu. Digunakan di awal kalimat seperti kata 'halah'  
- **Kawaii**. Memiliki dua arti, 'manis, imut, lucu,' atau 'malangnya, kasihan'. Tergantung kalimat.  
- **Arigato**u memiliki arti 'terima kasih', merupakan ungkapan yang paling banyak digunakan karena bersifat semi-formal.  
- **-nee** biasanya digunakan sebagai gelar atau panggilan seseorang pada wanita yang lebih tua. '-nee' memiliki makna yang sama dengan 'onee-san' yang artinya kakak perempuan.  
- **Baka** diartikan sebagai 'bodoh, idiot'.  
- **Watashi, dare, watashi wa dare? **'Watashi' adalah kata kerja ganti pertama untuk 'aku'. Wa dalam kasus ini diartikan sebagai 'adalah', dare berarti 'siapa'. 'Watashi wa dare?' berarti 'Siapa aku?'  
--o--  
Arigatou untuk yang udah mereview chapter kemarin. Maaf juga kalau terlalu banyak kalimat nihon yang sulit dimengerti. Gomen, ne...T.T  
Gomen juga karena chapter ini pendek. Maklum, minggu sibuk. Misteri-misteri semakin terbuka di tiap chapternya, semoga pembaca bisa menikmatinya.  
--o--  
Jikai, When The Cicadas Cry, '**Who is he, Ichigo?**'  
Ichigo akhirnya bertemu langsung dengan Kisuke, mereka makin menggali lebih dalam misteri di desa Seireitei. Dan malamnya...**  
**

* * *

**_Whose eyes those eyes?_**


	4. Who is he, Ichigo?

Do you...  
Believe in it?

Whose eye do you believe in it?  
Whose voice do you believe in it?  
What is your dedicated to believe in it?

Do you...  
Believe me?

* * *

Empat dalam bahasa jepang dibaca shi. Dua dalam bahasa jepang dibaca ni. Lima dalam bahasa jepang dibaca go. Enam dalam bahasa jepang dibaca roku atau ro.  
Festival tahunan Seireitei 2007-2009 dilaksanakan di bulan Juli. Berturut-turut pada tanggal 4, 2, 5, 6, 4. Dibaca Shini Goroshi. Secara harafiah memiliki arti...  
'Mati, Bunuh'  
Festival tahunan Seireitei, dilaksanakan di bulan Juli, disaat musim panas. Saat para serangga berkumpul. Salah satunya... higurashi...

* * *

**When the Cicadas Cry**

by Shoko Sumeragi

**BLEACH** an anime/manga series own by Kubo Tite

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni **a Visual Novel own by Ryukishi07

**Chaos;HEAd **a Visual Novel develop by Nitroplus and 5pb

**When the Cicadas Cry** (actually the meaning of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) a Fanfiction write by Shoko Sumeragi

Rating : **M**

Genre : **Mystery/Suspense**. Sci-fi, Romance, Crime

Language : **Indonesian** as main language. **Japanese and English** as minor languages

Warning : **hard content, some lime scene, violent, crossover, semi-AU**

* * *

**Do You Believe in It?**

* * *

**#3. Who is he, Ichigo?**

* * *

" Kurosaki Ichigo... Go back, to Karakura," katanya sambil menatap Ichigo. Ichigo mundur selangkah. Keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya. Dikumpulkan semua keberaniannya.  
' Ini bahkan lebih parah dari mimpiku!' batinnya.  
" Kau... siapa??" tanya Ichigo. Rukia tersenyum, menahan tawa. Dia memandangi Ichigo.  
" Watashi wa dare? Ichi... I'm your fear..." katanya sambil menyeringai. Seluruh ketakutan berkumpul dalam diri Ichigo. Menjadi sesuatu yang akan disesalinya.  
" Ruki..."  
" Hn?" Rukia menampakkan wajah tidak mengerti. Ichigo kaget.  
" Apa yang baru kau katakan???"  
Rukia tidak mengerti, dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, " Aku? Apa yang baru kukatakan?"  
Ichigo diam, makin tidak mengerti. Paling tidak, dia bisa kembali melihat wajah damai Rukia.

Akhirnya, semua kembali normal. Aku dan Rukia bersama-sama menuju kuil untuk mengikuti acara puncak yang dipimpin oleh Nel sebagai miko. Terlihat, Nel sedang melakukan prosesi untuk membuat mochi. Peluh bercucuran, tentu sulit bagi anak sekecil itu melakukannya. Ditambah lagi, porsinya cukup untuk semua warga di Seireitei.  
" Ichi, kau tahu? Ritual disini?" kata Rukia.  
" Hn?"  
" Setiap warga Seireitei nantinya akan dibagikan satu mochi, yang nantinya akan dialirkan lewat sungai yang kita datangi tadi. Ritual itu dipercaya membawa pergi nasib buruk, dan mengirimkan harapan kita ke laut agar diterima," kata Rukia. Aku hanya mengangguk-ngangguk.  
Kami semua lalu pergi ke sungai utama di Seireitei, mengalirkan mochi-mochi tersebut sambil mengirimkan harapan-harapan masing-masing.  
" Rukia, apa harapanmu?" tanyaku iseng. Dia tersenyum malu-malu.  
" Semoga nanti aku bisa jadi istri Ichi yang sebenarnya!" katanya semangat. Namun pipinya bersemu merah.  
" Ahahahaha..." aku tertawa getir. Entah reaksi apa yang harus kukeluarkan. Aku memandangnya, dan menggenggam tangannya.  
" Rukia, kau bilang kau akan melindungiku. Maka, jadilah pedang. Dan aku akan menjadi tameng untukmu..." kataku sambil tersenyum. Kulihat pipinya makin merah. Oh my, dia sangat sangat manis!  
" Ya! Aku akan berusaha!". Kami berdua sedikit hanyut dalam suasana malam itu.(ditambah lagi, sungai itu dihiasi dengan lilin-lilin). Aku nyaris tercebur ke sungai saat seeorang mendorongku dari belakang.  
" Hayo! Pacaran terus!" kata Tatsuki.  
" Tatsuki??!!"  
" Tatsuki-chan??"  
" Kalian berdua mesra sekali, kami jadi tidak enak mengganggu..." kata Orihime.  
" Sepertinya sungai ini menambah aura romantis yang mempersatukan dua sejoli yang dimabuk asmara..." kata Yachiru.  
" Urusai! Dasar anak kecil!" kataku.  
" Ara~ Sekarang waktunya pulang!" Tatsuki menyeretku.  
" Tunggu dulu!! Bagaimana dengan Rukia??"  
" Don't worry about her, Rukia have a job now," kata Tatsuki datar. Aku hanya memandang, Rukia, Yachiru, dan Orihime dari kejauhan...

* * *

Sepanjang perjalanan, kami berdua diam. Lalu, kuberanikan diri untuk berbicara duluan...  
" Tatsuki,"  
" Kenapa?"  
" Kau tahu... Tentang pembunuhan beruntun di sini?" tanyaku ragu. Tatsuki menunduk.  
" Tidak," dia mempercepat langkahnya.  
" Tatsuki! Tunggu!!"  
" Gomen, aku ada pekerjaan yang belum kuselesaikan di rumah. Jadi kita pisah disini saja," katanya dan dia pun berlalu. Menghilang dibalik pohon-pohon besar yang ada di desa ini.

* * *

**What will happen if you can't aparting dream and real?**

* * *

Mereka berdua berjalan menjauh dari keramaian. Sang pria mengikuti gadis itu sambil memasang wajah tidak mengerti.  
" Nona, ada apa kau membawaku kesini? Tidak baik loh, seorang gadis sepertimu hanya berdua dengan pria dewasa..." pria itu mulai mengeluarkan wajah liarnya. Gadis itu tidak menoleh.  
" Aku tahu, kalau dalam keadaan seperti ini kau pasti akan memperkosaku, apa lagi aku hanya seorang gadis SMA biasa," katanya datar.  
" Ho~~ Kau bisa membaca pikiranku??" pria itu mendekat dengan sangat perlahan. Dilihatnya, gadis itu membuka bajunya sambil terus membelakangi pria itu.  
" Aku tidak mau bajuku robek. Jadi kulepas sendiri saja..." gadis itu melepas satu per satu kain yang membungkusnya. Sambil menutupi bagian vitalnya yang tidak ditutupi sehelai benangpun dengan kedua tangannya, gadis itu berbalik dan tersenyum dengan mata yang kosong.  
" Aku siap! Tapi kau tidak bisa memperkosaku jika lehermu seperti itu??" gadis itu menunjuk leher pria itu.  
Pria itu memandang lehernya sendiri dan berteriak sejadinya. Namun lokasi mereka terlalu jauh untuk diketahui. Suara pria itu lenyap sebelum sampai ke kerumunan orang. Dilihatnya, ada lubang di lehernya, puluhan belatung menggeliat-geliat keluar. Dengan kukunya, dia menggaruk lehernya hingga berdarah. Namun belatung itu tidak habis-habisnya keluar. Gadis itu tertawa kecil memperhatikan pria didepannya.  
" Hayo~ Katanya mau memperkosaku!" gadis itu membuka tangannya. memperlihatkan tubuhnya tanpa ragu. Namun pria itu tidak mengubris.  
Pria itu terus menerus menggaruk lehernya hingga kulitnya terkelupas memperlhatkan dagingnya. Terus, hingga urat-uratnya putus. Pria itu mengerang. Sementara gadis itu tersenyum kecil dan mengeluarkan sepasang sayapnya. Menghunus tubuh pria itu hingga perutnya nyaris putus.  
Pria di depannya seketika tewas. Gadis itu tidak berucap apapun, dia kembali memasang bajunya dan berjalan menyusuri pepohonan menuju rumahnya. Ya, hutan tempat dia mencabut nyawa pria itu adalah jalan pintas menuju rumahnya...

* * *

Esok paginya...

" A..apa??" Ichigo kaget.  
" Iya, ditemukan di hutan dekat sini," kata ayah Ichigo. Mendadak Ichigo merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya.  
" Ichigo, kau tidak apa-apa??" tanyaa ibunya khawatir.  
" Sepertinya, aku harus ijin sekolah hari ini..." kata Ichigo sedikit merintih. Sakit kepalanya begitu hebat, hingga dia tidak bisa menahannya. Diapun jatuh pingsan...

* * *

" Ichi..."  
" Siapa?" Ichigo menerawang sekelilingnya. Hanya putih tak berujung.  
" Ichigo..."  
" Siapa??"  
" Ichigo-kun..."  
" Siapa??!!"  
" Ichi-nii..."  
" Baka-Ichigo..."  
" Siapa disana??!! Siapa kalian??!!!" Ichigo berteriak sejadinya.  
" Ini yang terjadi jika kau tidak bisa membedakan fantasi dan realita,"  
" Kau bodoh! Nee-chan sudah memperingatkanmu, kan??"  
" Baka! Kau menggali terlalu dalam!!"  
" Kau sudah tidak bisa lari lagi..."  
" Siapa disana??!! Apa mau kalian??"  
" Ichi..."  
" Rukia?"  
" Ichi..."  
" Rukia??!! Itu kau??"  
" Cepat pergi,"  
" Rukia??"  
" Pergi dari sini, Ichi! Pergi!"

* * *

" Rukia??!!" Ichigo terbangun dari mimpinya. Mimpi apa tadi?  
" Ichigo, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ayah Ichigo.  
" Aku sudah lebih baik, aku bisa ke rumah sakit sendiri..." kata Ichigo.  
" Maaf tidak bisa mengantarmu, siang ini kami harus ke Karakura karena ada urusan mendadak," kata ibu Ichigo.  
" Tidak apa-apa,"  
" Sekali lagi maaf..."

* * *

" Kau hanya kelelahan saja. Akan kuberikan resep obat untuk tiga hari saja, kalau kau istirahat yang cukup, besok kau sudah bisa kembali ke sekolah," kata Unohana.  
" Arigatou," Ichigo menerima resep tersebut. Dia lalu menuju apotik rumah sakit. Dilihatnya ada seorang berambut coklat berada di sana.  
" Orihime?"  
" Ichigo-kun? Kau tidak masuk hari ini, kenapa??" tanya Orihime.  
" Aku kurang enak badan. Jadinya ke sini. Kau perawat?" tanya Ichigo.  
" Aku hanya bantu-bantu di apotik saja. Sini, kulihat resepnya," kata Orihime. Dia lalu mencari obat yang tertera di resep tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian.  
" Ini! Semuanya 423 yen!!" katanya sambil menyodorkan kantung plastik berisi obat. Setelah mebayar, Ichigo berbalik bermaksud pergi. Tapi dia teringat sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya, lalu mengahmpiri Orihime lagi.  
" Orihime, apa benar selama ini ada satu orang tewas di malam festival? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"  
" Aku tidak tahu. Ichigo, sebaiknya kau pergi. Kau menghambat pasien selanjutnya yang mau menebus obat," kata Orihime datar dan dingin. Ichigo lalu beranjak pergi tanpa mengetahui misteri yang menghantui pikirannya.  
' tapi tidak ada orang yang mau menebus obat selain aku tadi,' batin Ichigo.

* * *

Dalam perjalanan pulang, sebuah mobil menghentikan Ichigo. Dari balik jendela, terlihatlah sosok Kisuke.  
" Urahara-san?!"  
" Oy, Ichigo. Mau makan siang bersamaku di kota dekat sini?" tawarnya. Ichigo mengangguk dan langsung masuk ke dalam mobil.

* * *

Mereka berdua lalu berhenti di sebuah restoran di sebuah kota bernama Inuzuri.

" Eh... Urahara-san??" Ichigo tampak tidak tenang.  
" Kenapa??" tanya Kisuke dengan wajah bahagia.  
" Aku tahu mungkin memang seleramu, tapi aku hanya murid SMU berusia 15 tahun! Tidak pantas makan disini..." bisik Ichigo.  
" Nikmati sensasinya, anak muda! Huahahaha"  
" Hh.." Ichigo menghela nafas dan mencoba menenangkan diri.  
Ya, tidak ada yang salah dengan restoran itu. Pilihan makanannya beragam dan kata Kisuke disini enak. Tapi, yang bermasalah adalah para pelayannya. Mereka semua adalah wanita-wanita muda yang hanya memakai pakaian yang disebut bikini.  
" Um... Urahara-san, dalam rangka apa kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Ichigo.  
" Aku ingin membicarakan soal misteri di desa Seireitei, lagi,"  
" Kenapa kau membicarakannya denganku??"  
Urahara menghela nafas, " Karena yang paling tidak aman sekarang adalah kau, Ichigo!"  
" Huh, jangan mengada-ngada..."  
" Aku serius! Lagipula, aku menemukan satu perbedaan dan kesamaan sekaligus di lima kasus ini," kata Kisuke.  
" Apa lagi??"  
" Semua artikel dan berita itu bohong. Tepatnya, tidak lengkap,"  
" Mustahil! Kalau salah, berarti para warga akan menyadari dan melaporkannya!"  
" Tidak, mereka tidak melaporkannya. Seolah menyembunyikan fakta di desa mereka. Membiarkan semuanya begitu tanpa ada yang tahu kebenarannya,"  
' Berarti, semuanya berbohong. Rukia... Tatsuki... Orihime... Semua??' batin Ichigo.  
" Korban pertama, sepasang suami istri yang meninggal di hutan dengan luka bacok. Mereka meninggalkan seorang anak, bernama Kusajishi Yachiru,"  
" Yachiru??"  
" Lalu, Kusajishi Yachiru dirawat oleh kerabat mereka yang tinggal di kuil. Setelah itu, di tahun berikutnya ditemukan sepasang suami-istri lagi, yang dibunuh di belakang kuil. Mereka meninggalkan anak bernama Neliel Tu. Setelah kejadian itu, Kusajishi Yachiru memilih untuk kembali ke rumah asalnya dan tinggal bersama paman dan bibinya. Setelah itu, Rumah Sakit dibangun. Korban yang tewas didekatnya juga memiliki seorang anak perempuan bernama Inoue Orihime. Lalu, yang ini yang menurutku paling aneh,"  
" Apa?"  
" Tahun lalu. Memang sepertinya ini dilakukan oleh dua orang. Dan korbannya tetap, sepasang suami istri.  
" Jangan bilang mereka suami istri Arisawa?!" kata Ichigo ragu. Kisuke mengangguk.  
" Mereka meninggalkan seorang anak... Tidak. Meninggalkan dua orang anak. Yang tertua tinggal bersama neneknya di Seireitei. Sementara yang satu ada di Karakura,"  
" Karakura?! Mustahil!!"  
" Tenanglah kau. Yang terakhir adalah tadi malam. Korban ada di dekat hutan yang tidak begitu jauh dari tempat tinggal kalian. Yaitu dibelakang rumah Kuchiki Rukia. Bedanya, tahun ini yang tewas hanya seorang laki-laki. Dan tidak memiliki hubungan dengan Kuchiki Rukia,"  
" Berarti setidaknya Rukia memiliki perbedaan dari yang sebelumnya?"  
" Jangan senang dulu! Kau tahu, kan? Sebelumnya Rukia tinggal di kota? Menurut saksi mata, di hari terakhir dia berada di sekolah lamanya, Rukia memecahkan semua kaca di sekolah dengan telanjang kaki. Sehingga seluruh tubuhnya tersayat terkena pecahan kaca. Menurut mereka, Rukia menggunakan dua benda serupa yang besar dan mirip sayap,"  
' Itu yang kami gunakan untuk mengambil patung kelinci?' batin Ichigo.  
" Kau tahu? Dimana kota tempat tinggal Rukia sebelumnya?" tanya Ichigo.  
" Disini. Inuzura,"  
" ..." Ichigo tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi.  
" Aku kenal seorang anak sebayamnu yang dulunya dekat dengan Rukia. Tapi hari sudah sore, kurasa kita bisa menundanya besok," kata Kisuke. Ichigo hanya mengangguk.

* * *

Sebenarnya, meskipun aku pulang sampai malam, tidak akan ada yang khawatir. Kedua orang tuaku sedang berada di Karakura. Tapi...  
Kruuuu~~k  
Terlalu banyak pikiran membuatku lapar. Kulihat di kulkas, tidak ada mi instan atau yang lainya. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar bel rumah kami dibunyikan...  
" Ichigo!!!!" sapa Tatsuki semangat.  
" Ichigo-kun," sapa Orihime.  
" Kudengar dari Orihime, kau sedang sakit." kata Tatsuki.  
" Ya, begitulah. Tadi pagi aku merasa kepalaku benar-benar sakit. Tapi sekarang sudah lebih baik," kataku.  
" Ichigo-kun! Tadi kami berdua main ke rumah Nel dan membuatkanmu bakso goreng!" Orihime menyerahkan sebuah kotak makanan.  
" Arigatou,"  
" Nah, karena kau tidak masuk tadi, kau punya pr! Di dalam situ ada empat bakso goreng yang sudah diberi nomor. Kau harus menebak, mana buatanku, Orihime, Nel, dan Yachiru!" kata Tatsuki.  
" APA???!!! Bagaimana aku bisa tahu??" protesku.  
" Insting saja, kau kan pria!" Tatsuki tertawa jahil.  
" Dasar kalian ini. Lagipula, aku sudah makan!" kataku berbohong.  
" Oh iya, Ichigo."  
" Hn?"  
" Pulang dari rumah sakit, Ichigo-kun? Kau makan siang dengan siapa?"  
Aku terkejut, kulihat mata mereka sudah berubah.  
" Bu... Bukan dengan siapa-siapa..."  
" Ho??" Tatsuki tampak tidak percaya.  
" Aku tidak membicarakan kalian, kok!!"  
" Kenapa kau bohong, Ichigo? Kau belum makan malam ini, kan? Bukankah ibumu ada di Karakura??" kata Tatsuki lagi.  
" Siapa pria yang bersamamu, Ichigo-kun?" tanya Orihime.  
" Bukan siapa-siapa, Orihime..." kataku sambil memalingkan mata.  
" Tidak apa-apa kau tidak bilang, toh sejauh apapun kau... Aku tahu apapun yang kau lakukan," kata Tatsuki datar.  
" Selamat malam, Ichigo-kun,"  
Dan mereka berdua beranjak tanpa banyak kata lagi. Aku merasakan dadaku berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Sungguh ketakutan yang luar biasa...

* * *

Aku membuka kotak makanan yang diberikan tadi sambil mengeluh sendiri. Untuk apa mereka berbicara seperti itu coba?  
Kulahap bakso goreng yang ditempel angka 1. Sedetik kemudian, aku merasakan ada yang aneh didalamnya dan langsung memuntahkannya.  
Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat ada jarum didalam bakso itu. Aku panik, dan langsung membanting semuanya. Ini jarum, bagaimana kalau yang selanjutnya racun?

* * *

Rukia duduk di atap rumahnya sambil memandang langit.  
" Sebentar lagi, ya? Aku akan sangat merindukannya..." gumam Rukia.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

AH!!! Makin nggak jelas!!! Makin mesum!! Dasar gila gue!!!T.T  
--o--  
Jikai, When The Cicadas Cry, '**I don't have reason to kill my parents**'  
Akhirnya, Rukia membuka suaranya. Banyak hal yang tidak Ichigo ketahui. Renrang orang lain, dan dirinya sendiri...**  
**

* * *

**_Whose eyes those eyes?_**


	5. I don't have reason for kill my parent

Do you...  
Believe in it?

Whose eye do you believe in it?  
Whose voice do you believe in it?  
What is your dedicated to believe in it?

Do you...  
Believe me?

* * *

Dia sudah tidak bisa lari lagi. Tapi kenapa dia harus lari? Kematian tidak mengejarnya. Justru dia yang menebar kematian. Tapi kenapa dia tidak menyadari takdirnya? Kenapa dia tidak mau percaya?

* * *

**When the Cicadas Cry**

by Shoko Sumeragi

**BLEACH** an anime/manga series own by Kubo Tite

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni **a Visual Novel own by Ryukishi07

**Chaos;HEAd **a Visual Novel develop by Nitroplus and 5pb

**When the Cicadas Cry** (actually the meaning of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) a Fanfiction write by Shoko Sumeragi

Rating : **M**

Genre : **Mystery/Suspense**. Sci-fi, Romance, Crime

Language : **Indonesian** as main language.

Warning : **hard content, some lime scene, violent, crossover, semi-AU**

* * *

**Do You Believe in It?**

* * *

**#5. I don't have reason for kill my parent**

* * *

Rukia duduk di atap rumahnya sambil memandang langit.  
" Sebentar lagi, ya? Aku akan sangat merindukannya..." gumam Rukia. Dia memejamkan matanya sejenak.  
" Aku ingin... melindungi Ichigo..." gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia lalu berdiri dan melompat dari atap. Lalu berlari secepat yang dia bisa.

* * *

Ichigo baru mendapat telepon dari kedua orang tuanya. Seharusnya, mereka pulang malam itu, tapi ternyata urusannya belum selesai, jadi terpaksa mereka pulang lusa. Ichigo berniat tidur saja, tapi lagi-lagi bel rumahnya berbunyi. Dengan agak gentar, Ichigo membuka pintu sosok Rukia berdiri disana. Dengan refleks, Ichigo menutup pintu namun jari-jari mungil Rukia menahan pintu.  
" Kenapa kau tidak mau menemuiku, Ichi?"  
" Pergi kau! Monster! Kau sama saja dengan yang lain!!" teriak Ichigo. Meski dia tahu ada jari-jari Rukia disela-sela pintu, Ichigo menarik pintu membuat jari-jari Rukia terjepit. Rukia berteriak.  
" Gomen Ichi!! It's hurt!! Lepas!!" teriak Rukia. Namun seperti orang kesetanan, Ichigo malah makin menarik pintunya.  
" AH!!!!" teriak Rukia. Ichigo ingin berteriak, namun suaranya tertahan saat melihat jari-jari Rukia sudah putus

* * *

**What will happen if you can't aparting dream and real?**

* * *

" Rukia!!?" Ichigo terbangun dari mimpinya. Disaat dia ingin bangun, sepasang tangan dingin mencegahnya.  
" Sst..."  
" Kau..."  
Tanpa aba-aba, dia mencium lembut bibir Ichigo.  
" Aku ingin selalu melindungimu yang berharga untukku..." katanya pelan nyaris tak terdengar.  
" Rukia..."  
Ichigo lalu memutar posisi mereka, dimana Rukia dibawah dan dia diatas.  
" Tidurlah, Ichigo..." gumam Rukia.  
" Karena hanya dalam mimpimu, aku bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku tanpa ragu..." lanjutnya.

* * *

Ichigo merasa sangat malas untuk datang ke sekolah hari ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia tidak mau dapat resiko jika tidak turun.  
Sesampainya di sekolah...  
" Ichigo!!! Ohayou!!!" sapa Tatsuki.  
' Tatsuki, kan? Iya, kan? Dia berbeda dengan tadi malam...'batin Ichigo.  
" Ichigo, bagaimana masakan kami tadi malam??" tanya Nel antusias.  
" Ano... Eto...~" Ichigo menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Dia mau jujur, tapi takut nanti dibunuh. Tapi sebagai pria sejati, dia akan jujur!  
" EH???" koor Orihime, Tatsuki, Nel, dan Yachiru.  
" Uso! Mana mungkin bisa kemasukkan jarum begitu??" tanya Orihime nyaris tidak percaya.  
' Bukannya kalian yang sengaja memasukkannya?' batin Ichigo.  
" Ichigo, kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?" tanya Yachiru.  
" Tidak apa-apa," kata Ichigo sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Dari kejauhan, seorang gadis bermata ungu besar menghampiri mereka.  
" Ohayou!!!" sapanya.  
" Ohayou, Rukia!!!" sapa Tatsuki.  
" Ohayou, Ruki-nee!!!" sapa Nel dan Yachiru.  
" Ohayou, Rukia-chan..." sapa Orihime.  
" Pagi juga!!" kata Rukia semangat.  
" O... Ohayou..." sapa Ichigo agak gugup. Entah mengapa, tiap dia melihat setiap bagian dari Rukia, dia hanya bisa blushing mengingat kejadian tadi malam  
' Uh... Lupakan dulu soal tadi malam! Hm... Aneh, kenapa mereka tidak ingat pernah memasukkan jarum ke makanan yang mereka buat?' batin Ichigo.  
" Ichi,"  
" Ya? Rukia?"  
" Aku mau bicara denganmu pulang sekolah nanti," katanya tanpa menoleh. Ichigo tersenyum.  
" Ya, kebetulan aku juga mau berbicara denganmu,"

* * *

Hari terasa begitu cepat berjalan. Sore itu, Ichigo dan Rukia pulang bersama, melewati jalan yang jarang dilewati orang...

Rukia berjalan diepan tanpa berbicara sepatah katapun, sementara satu meter dibelakangnya, Ichigo hanya memandangi punggung Rukia tanpa bicara. Sampai akhirnya, Rukia berhenti.  
" Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Ichi? Silahkan kau duluan," katanya tanpa menoleh.  
" Rukia, yang membunuh pria di hutan dekat rumahmu itu... kau, kan?"  
"...begitulah,"  
" Kalau begitu, secara berturut-turut, pembunuhnya adalah Yachiru, Nel, Orihime, Tatsuki dan saudaranya, dan kau!" kata Ichigo.  
Sepersekian detik kemudian, Rukia sudah berada didepannya sambil mengayunkan senjatanya. Sepasang sayap yang tajam. Namun Ichigo sudah menahannya dengan pemukul baseballnya. Rukia mundur.  
" Aku sudah menduga, makanya aku bawa pemukul baseball dari besi," kata Ichigo.  
" Apa maumu, Ichigo?"  
" Aku hanya mau kejelasan atas kasus ini! Kenapa kalian membunuh! Kenapa sebelumnya, mereka membunuh orang tua mereka sementara kau membunuh orang yang tidak ada hubungan darah denganmu??"  
" Aku tidak punya alasan membunuh orang tuaku," katanya datar. Semilir angin meniupkan ketakutan dari setiap gerakan gadis itu. Ketakutan yang besar, bagi setiap yang melihatnya.  
" Rukia..."  
" Karena aku tidak punya orang tua. Aku tidak punya sejarah. Dan aku bukanlah Kuchiki Rukia yang sebenarnya," Rukia menunduk.  
" Apa maksudmu?"  
Rukia mengangkat kepalanya, " Rukia Kuchiki yang asli sudah mati, setahun yang lalu,"

* * *

Aku, tidak punya alasan untuk mempertahankan hidupku. Aku memiliki tubuh tiruan ini, namun semua ingatanku bukanlah milikku. Ini milik Rukia Kuchiki. Jiwa ini milik Rukia Kuchiki. Kekuatan ini milik Rukia Kuchiki.  
Orang yang menjadi contoh atas tubuhku ini...  
_" Bunuh aku,"_  
Itulah kata-kata yang bisa kuingat. Kata-kata terakhir yang keluar dari bibir seorang gadis yang menyerahkan semua hidupnya untuk orang gila itu.  
Seandainya itu aku, maka aku akan melawan meski kedua tangan dan kakiku diborgol diatas meja operasi seperti itu.  
Aku tidak tahan dengan ingatan gadis itu.  
Bisa kurasakan, memori yang terekam dimatanya saat melihat suntikan berisi obat bius. Dan bisa kudengar, saat dia berkata, _" Jangan bius aku. Biarkan aku ingat rasa sakit ini,"_  
Dan bisa kurasakan, kedua tetesan air yang mengalir di wajahnya.  
Namun mengapa aku tidak bisa merasakan sakit saat perutnya dibuka?  
Kenapa orang seperti dia mau mengorbankan dirinya? Apa karena tahu dia bertubuh lemah dan menghabiskan nyaris seluruh hidupnya diatas kasur rumah sakit? Dan kenyataan itu tidak sejalan dengan kekuatan dalam dirinya, yang tidak bisa ditampung dalam tubuhnya?  
Kenapa gadis itu rela membagi dirinya menjadi banyak 'aku'? Hingga sampailah giliranku dibangunkan.  
Ya, aku kloning. Kloning khusus yang akan menghilang dan lenyap dalam waktu satu bulan. Tak bersisa. Dan 'aku' yang selanjutnya akan bangun. Menjadi Rukia Kuchiki yang baru, yang kuat. Tidak seperti aslinya.  
Kloning yang diciptakan untuk membantu orang itu menciptakan dunia utopia, dimana dialah yang menjadi dewa.  
Sungguh gila! Aku sebenarnya tidak sudi menjadi budaknya!  
Dia memberikanku sepasang sayap. Indah sekali. Disaat aku baru dibangunkan, hal pertama yang dia ajarkan untukku adalah, 'sayapmu akan membelah dan menghancurkan mereka yang membangkang'  
Ya....  
Aku bukanlah aku.  
Dan aku akan menghilang, sebentar lagi...

* * *

" Kau mengerti sekarang, kan? Ichi?" kata Rukia.  
" Kau... Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi di Seireitei??"  
" Mereka terkena hipnotis. Dari orang yang menciptakanku. Mereka jadi selalu berhalusinasi dan tampak seperti kerasukan. Yang terkena hipnotis itu hanyalah mereka yang memiliki darah dari desa ini. Sebagai contoh, Kusajishi Yachiru. Kau tahu kenapa dia membunuh kedua orang tuanya? Itu karena dia berhalusinasi, di perut kedua orang tuanya, keluar ular berbisa. Dia takut akan ular, dan langsung mengambil kapak dan berusaha membunuh ular yang sebenarnya hanya halusinasinya. Namun, pada dasarnya dia hanya mencoba membunuh orang tuanya..." kata Rukia.  
" Jadi, sebenarnya mereka hanya dimanfatkan? Lalu, bagaimana denganmu sendiri??"  
" Aku tidak berhalusinasi, aku membunuh pria itu karena merupakan tugas dari orang itu. Dan dia sebenarnya adalah yang berhalusinasi. Dimana dia melihat ada belatung keluar dari lehernya,"  
" Kenapa bisa begitu??"  
Rukia mengalhkan matanya, " Aku. Aku bisa menciptakan halusinasi. Tapi hanya dia saja! Aku tidak terlibat dalam kasus di Seireitei. Itu urusan orang bodoh itu," kata Rukia.  
" Jangan berbicara santai begitu! Kau pikir, kau bisa berbicara seperti itu padahal Seireitei sudah tidak aman lagi?! Orang macam apa kau?!"  
" Kau tidak pantas marah padaku, Ichi. Karena kau dan aku sama..."  
Ichigo terkejut, " Mustahil! Aku adalah aku! Bukan orang lain!!"  
" Kurosaki Ichigo sudah lama mati, bahkan sebelum Kuchiki Rukia. Kau adalah kloning gagal, karena masa hidupmu jauh lebih lama dari yang seharusnya,"  
" Bohong! Aku tidak percaya semuanya!!"  
" Kenapa kau tidak coba percaya saja? Kau tidak tahu seperti apa kekuatanmu, karena kau adalah hasil yang gagal. Tapi, percuma saja memikirkannya. Kau akan menghilang satu minggu lagi, sama sepertiku..."  
" Bodoh! Aku tentu tidak bisa mati begitu saja!!!"  
" Kau tidak perlu menunggu satu minggu,"  
Rukia dan Ichigo terkejut, mereka menoleh keasal suara. Disana, terlihat dua orang yang memiliki wajah mirip, berdiri berdampingan.  
" Tatsuki??!!" ucap Ichigo nyaris tidak percaya.  
" Ucapkan selamat tinggal, Ichigo!" kata Tatsuki sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari pinggangnya. Sesuatu yang panjang dan tajam. Sebuah pedang.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Sedikit lagi, akan mencapai akhir cerita. Yeah!!! Ok, semoga readers masih setia menunggu cerita GJ ini.

* * *

Jikai, When The Cicadas Cry, ' **After this, let us talk about lot of things**'  
Rukia dan Ichigo bertarung dengan si kembar Arisawa. Namun, saat Ichigo bertarung dengan Tatsuki, Tatsuki mengatakan hal yang tidak terduga. Ichigo langsung pergi ke Inuzuri, menemui satu-satunya yang mengerti tentang Rukia yang dulu dan yang sekarang. Disaat bersamaan, Rukia memilih untuk mengingkari tuannya. Tanpa peduli, seperti apa jalan didepannya.**  
**

* * *

**_Whose eyes those eyes?_**


	6. After this let's talk about lot of thing

Do you...  
Believe in it?

Whose eye do you believe in it?  
Whose voice do you believe in it?  
What is your dedicated to believe in it?

Do you...  
Believe me?

* * *

Manusia tidak pernah yakin dengan dirinya sendiri. Hingga pada akhirnya setanlah yang berkuasa atas dirinya.

* * *

**When the Cicadas Cry**

by Shoko Sumeragi

**BLEACH** an anime/manga series own by Kubo Tite

**Higurashi no Naku Koro ni **a Visual Novel own by Ryukishi07

**Chaos;HEAd **a Visual Novel develop by Nitroplus and 5pb

**When the Cicadas Cry** (actually the meaning of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni) a Fanfiction write by Shoko Sumeragi

Rating : **M**

Genre : **Mystery/Suspense**. Sci-fi, Romance, Crime

Language : **Indonesian** as main language.

Warning : **hard content, some lime scene, violent, crossover, semi-AU**

* * *

**Do You Believe in It?**

* * *

**#6. After this, let us talk about lot of things**

* * *

" Tatsuki? Apa yang kau..." belum sempat Ichigo berbicara, Tatsuki sudah mengayunkan pedangnya. Sementara, seorang lagi yang berwajah sama dengan Tatsuki menyerang Rukia. Rukia menangkisnya dengan kedua sayap mematikannya itu.  
" Onee-sama, apa boleh?" tanya gadis yang menyerang Rukia. Tatsuki menyeringai.  
" Silahkan, Tsukasa. Lakukan sesukamu!" kata Tatsuki sambil menyerang Ichigo lagi. Sementara Ichigo tidak dapat menyerang, dan bertahan dengan tongkat baseballnya.  
" Baiklah!" kata gadis bernama Tsukasa itu. Dia menggunakan sebuah kapak besar yang mencapai setengah tingginya. Dengan ganas, dia melakukan berbagai serangan pada Rukia.  
" Argh!!!" Rukia mengerang. Kuda-kudanya bercelah, hingga Tsukasa mampu merobek lengan kirinya. Dia sempat mundur beberapa langkah, lalu kembali bertarung.  
" Rukia!!" Ichigo ingin menolong Rukia, tapi ternyata Tatsuki tidak memberikan peluang.  
" Kau sudah terlalu banyak tahu tentang desa ini, Ichigo! Dan gadis kloning itu! Dia penghianat! Mata-mata yang ingin menghancurkan tempat ini!" kata Tatsuki.  
" Aku tidak perduli dengan tempat ini! Aku hanya memperdulikan kalian! Kenapa kalian menghabisi nyawa orang tua kalian sendiri?!!"  
Tatsuki terdiam. Matanya membulat. Tubuhnya bergetar.  
" Tatsuki...??"  
CRASH!!!! Satu tebasan berhasil melukai tubuh Ichigo. Darah pun tumpah, Ichigo kehilangan keseimbangannya hingga mundur dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon.  
" Ichi!!" Rukia berteriak sambil menahan sakit di pundaknya yang terluka cukup dalam. Melihat luka Ichigo, Rukia membelak. Jiwa iblis yang dibentuk untuknya kembali bangun. Dalam dua serangan, diapun mengalahkan Tsukasa. Serangan pertama, dia memotong tangan Tsukasa yang memegang kapak. Dan di serangan kedua, dia langsung memutus urat di leher Tsukasa, dengan menebasnya hingga nyaris putus.  
" Ichi..." Rukia merasakan pandangannya makin kabur. Dia harus menahan diri. Dia menjatuhkan dirinya. Mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk pertarungan selanjutnya.

* * *

Sementara Ichigo, nafasnya makin tidak karuan. Tatsuki berjalan mendekat sambil bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya. Ichigo nampaknya sudah memasrahkan dirinya. Tatsuki makin mendekat. Tapi, tiba-tiba...  
" I...chigo..." Tatsuki memegang pundak Ichigo, meremasnya. Ichigo membelak melihat dua butir airmata di ujung matanya.  
" Tatsuki? Kau kenapa??"  
" Tolong aku..."  
" Tatsuki, apa yang terjadi?!" Ichigo terlihat khawatir.  
" Tolong aku, selama aku masih memiliki kesadaran. Tolong..." air mata Tatsuki tumpah. " Jangan biarkan kami begini seterusnya...."  
Ichigo terdiam. Selama ini, tidak ada yang salah. Tatsuki, dan yang lainnya juga tidak salah. Mereka hanya terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak menyenangkan.  
" HEYAAA!!!!!!!!" Tatsuki mengayunkan pedangnya lagi. Ichigo menahan tangan Tatsuki, mengambil pedangnya dan melumpuhkan Tatsuki dengan pemukul baseballnya. Tatsuki tumbang. Pingsan.  
" Arigatou, Tatsuki. Kau sudah melakukan sebisamu. I'll grant your wish..." Ichigo tersenyum. Digenggamnya erat pedang milik Tatsuki.  
Rukia berdiri. Dia sudah cukup pulih.  
" Ichi, kau mau kemana setelah ini?" tanya Rukia.  
" Aku ingin menantang orang yang menciptakanmu," kata Ichigo mantap.  
" Lalu?" Rukia berjalan mendekat.  
" Kita mati bersama," Ichigo mencium lembut bibir Rukia. Rukia menutup matanya. Pelan-pelan Ichigo melepaskan ciumannya. Dan berlari meninggalkan Rukia.  
" Bodoh..." Rukia tersenyum.

* * *

**What will happen if you can't aparting dream and real?**

* * *

" Uso! Aku tidak mungkin salah jalan! Ini jalan menuju rumahku. Tapi..." Ichigo memandang rumah didepannya.  
" Ini bukan rumahku!" gumamnya.  
Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara dari belakang.  
" Kau sudah tidak punya tempat untuk pulang, kan?"  
Ichigo tersentak. Dia berbalik dan melihat sosok mungil berambut hijau berdiri di sana.  
" Nel??!!"  
" Kau mau kemana?" tanya Nel.  
" Tentu saja pulang ke rumahku!"  
" Tapi itu kan bukan rumahmu. Memangnya, apa margamu?" tanya Nel lagi.  
" Bodoh. Tentu saja..." Ichigo tidak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa.  
" Margaku...??"  
" Kau tidak tahu, ya? Tentu saja, karena kau bukan Ichigo. Kau hanyalah suatu 'kesalahan' yang tidak pernah eksis," kata Nel.  
" Jadi... Rukia benar?" gumam Ichigo. Nel mengangguk.  
" Kau pasti bingung kenapa aku tahu? Sebenarnya jawabannya mudah. Karena pada dasarnya aku adalah satu-satunya yang tahu tentang Seireitei, dan kalian. Kau, Rukia, dan mereka yang ingin memonopoli semuanya," Nel tersenyum.  
" Nel..." Ichigo memandang Nel dengan tatapan heran.  
" Pergilah Ichigo! Kau satu-satunya yang bisa diharapkan!" kata Nel sambil berkedip. Dia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Ichigo.  
" Kau tahu, tapi kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Ichigo. Nel berbalik dan tersenyum.  
" Ada rahasia didalam rahasia,"

* * *

Ichigo duduk di bawah pohon sambil menatap kosong ke bawah.  
" Bodoh, kenapa aku tidak sadar kalau aku bukan manusia?" Ichigo tersenyum pahit.  
" Ichi!!!!" Rukia berlari sambil melambai dari kejauhan.  
" Oy! Rukia!!!"  
" Ichi! Apa kau serius? Dia bukan orang baik, loh?!" kata Rukia.  
" Tidak apa-apa. Ugh..." Ichigo memegang perutnya. Sepertinya luka di perutnya belum pulih benar. Rukia terdiam, lalu tersenyum lagi.  
" Tunggu disini,"  
" Ta...tapi??!!"  
" Tunggu disini. Kau tidak bisa pergi dengan keadaan seperti ini," Rukia tersenyum.  
" Kau bisa mengabulkan keinginan desa ini melaluiku. Tenang, akan kukembalikan semua. Menjadi damai, seperti semula!" katanya mantap. Dia menepuk dadanya dan berkata dengan bangga.  
" Kau jangan bercanda! Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi sendiri!"  
" Bodoh! Kau masih belum pulih! Tunggulah disini!" Rukia mengeryitkan keningnya. Dia lalu melanjutkan, " Aku berangkat. Saat aku kembali nanti... Ayo kita bercerita banyak hal,"

* * *

Rukia berjalan memasuki sebuah gedung tua yang nampaknya tidak diurus. Dia menggenggam erat senjatanya saat menemukan sosok yang dicarinya. Berdiri di puncak gedung didepannya.

* * *

Ichigo memejamkan matanya sejenak, dia merasa sangan bodoh ditolong oleh seorang perempuan. Tiba-tiba saja dia teringat perkataan Kisuke.  
" Tunggu! Kisuke-san menyebutkan sebuah nama. Nama seseorang yang mengenal Rukia. Tapi siapa...?" Ichigo memijit keningnya, berusaha mengingat. Dia tersentak dan langsung tersadar. Dia langsung pergi menuju Inuzuri. Menemui seorang anak laki-laki.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**  
**Uh~~ Maaf pendek...T.T  
Chapter depan bukan 'Fool', tapi sebuah side story yang memuat dua cerita. Tetap R and R, ya!?

Mau menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dulu...

Ada beberapa yang menanyakan soal novel yang menjadi ide utama fanfic ini. Higurashi no Naku Koro ni dan Chaos;HEAd bukanlah novel yang dibuat dalam bentuk cetak. Itu adalah visual novel. Mirip RPG, namun kita tidak bisa 'memainkannya', hanya bisa menonton dan 'menjalankannya'. Untuk lebih mudahnya, bisa melihat versi manganya, dimana Chaos;HEAd dibuat menjadi dua seri, sedangkan Higurashi no Naku Koro ni dibuat jadi beberapa seri (kalau tidak salah dua belas).

Ichigo dan Rukia yang menjadi tokoh utama disini adalah kloning. Versi 'asli' dari mereka akan dijelaskan di chapter-chapter mendatang.

Masalah ilusi, akan dijelaskan di chapter omake. Yang pasti, Ichigo dan Rukia tidak terkena ilusi karena mereka adalah 'yang menciptakan ilusi'.

Jarum di bakso memang benar-benar ada, karena Ichigo merasakan itu nyata. Tentu saja mereka yang membuat itu terkena 'sesuatu' sampai memasukkan jarum dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Alasan mengapa Rukia meminta Ichigo meninggalkan Seireitei, hm~ gimana ya? Pikirkan saja perasaan anda jika orang yang anda sukai berada di tempat yang mungkin bisa mengancam nyawanya.^.^

Sebenarnya agak susah menampakkan emosi Taku dalam diri Ichigo, sih. Jadi anggaplah dia sebenarnya pasrah dan menerima dirinya...XD*dasar nggak bakat!***  
**

* * *

Jikai, When The Cicadas Cry,** ' Fool'  
**Apa yang dilakukannya salah. Dia harus membayarnya. Sendiri.**  
**

* * *

**_Whose eyes those eyes?_**


End file.
